Akatsuki High
by TheSigmaEnigma
Summary: Akatsuki High School! Nuff said for now. Will be accepting 3 Ocs
1. First Day!

Akatsuki High

Chapter 1

"..-", a hand shot out and hit snooze. A teenage boy got up groggily and yawned. "Itachi! If you're awake please come down for breakfast and wake up Sasuke and Shien!" Mikoto's voice rang upstairs and Itachi got out of bed, wearing a long pants and shirt, and went to the room his brother, Sasuke, and his cousin, Shien. He opened the door and found Shien getting up and waking up Sasuke. He smiled softly and walked out of the room and downstairs. "They're coming mom, don't worry. Shien is waking up Sasuke so they should be coming soon." Itachi said "Shien must be nervous about his first day in high school; after all, he's only 11 years old. But it's my first day so I can understand him. I don't see why he should be, though. He's a little genius." Itachi said. Shien was, in fact a genius. He had skipped several grades, so he was going in high school the same time as Itachi, who was 13, going to be 14 in 3 weeks. Soon Shien, followed by Sasuke, entered the dining room, Sasuke rubbing his eyes. "Morning mom, morning Itachi." Sasuke said sleepily. "Morning Aunt Mikoto, morning Itachi." "Good morning Sasuke, Shien. How are you two this morning?" Mikoto asked, smiling. Sasuke and Shien nodded, signaling that they were okay. "So, are you two ready for high school, Itachi, Shien?" "Yeah, I'm ready!"

"I'm also ready."

The two boys walked into the school, Itachi with an emotionless face and Shien with a grin on his. They walked to the principal's office. "Hello, you must be Itachi and Shien. I am the secretary, Ms Shizune. Here are your schedules. Your homeroom is room 210." Shizune said. They took their schedules. And walked out, heading to their homeroom. When they got there, they saw a silver haired teacher with a mask over his mouth and left eye reading a book, a silver haired boy sleeping, a blonde haired boy with bangs over his left eye molding some clay, a blue haired girl making origami, a red haired boy fiddling with what appeared to be a puppet, a guy with skin that appeared to be blue and what looked like gills on his face and blue hair grinning wickedly, a boy with pale lavender eyes and long black hair sitting looking bored, and an orange haired boy with ear piercings glaring at the teacher. Itachi and Shien stepped in, drawing the teacher's attention. "Ah yes, you must be Itachi and Shien. I'm your homeroom teacher, Kakashi Hatake, but you should call me Kakashi sensei or Mr. Hatake." The teacher stated. The class looked up at the two boys. They sat down, Itachi on the blue guy's right and Shien at his left, also next to the blonde. "So, you must be the new kids. I'm Kisame Hoshigaki" Kisame introduced himself to the two Uchihas. "I'm Shien, nice to meet you." "I'm Itachi. Same here." "Say, how old are you two?" "I'm 13, but I'm going to be 14 in a couple of weeks. Shien's 11." "11! Are you serious? You're kidding!" Kisame was almost shouting. This woke up Hidan who was sitting in front of him. "Hey heathen! Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to sleep!" Shien snickered. "Why did he call you heathen?" Itachi asked with an emotionless face." Because he's a Jashinist. "Kisame answered, a grin back on his face. "Anyway let me tell you about the rest of the class. The blonde next to Shien is Deidara. He likes to make things out of clay and blow them up. Next the guy with the short red hair is Sasori Akasuna. He's one of Deidara's best friends. They're both art freaks but Sasori makes puppets and Deidara makes clay sculptures. You should listen to them argue about what art is and whose art is better. You already know Hidan. Konan is one of the only two girls in the class and likes origami and most things to do with paper. Then there's Yahiko, who for some reason has the nickname Pain. He's Konan's best friend. Then there's Sorai Hyuga. He's best friends with Nabiki, who's not here. She likes to annoy Sasori. Then there's Zetsu, who's also not here, who's a little bipolar. He's also got dual skin tones. They call this class the Akatsuki, and you two are the newest members." Kisame finished with an even bigger grin than when he started. Kisame looked at the two Uchihas. Itachi still had an emotionless face, while Shien was grinning. "So why do they call this class the Akatsuki?" Shien asked inquisitively. "I don't know, but it's a cool name." "New Dawn huh… pretty strange name for a class." Itachi said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki High  
I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.

Chapter 2

Itachi was sleeping soundly at lunch. The operative word being was. "VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII!" Itachi proceeded to jump off of the bench he was sitting on and fall on his butt. Kisame cracked up immediately. "What the hell was that?" Itachi asked, his voice sounding very annoyed. He looked up at the group at the bench. Currently they were sitting outside underneath one of the numerous sakura trees planted on the school compound. Itachi then saw Kisame holding his Iphone. He took it and examined the screen, while Kisame was banging the table, still roaring in laughter. Itachi read the words off the screen. "KHR Squalo's Voi's."  
"You cannot be serious."  
"Dead serious" Shien replied. He was playing Mario Kart against Sasori, Deidara, Sorai, and Nabiki. The Hyuga boy had a love of video games and had taken a liking to the young Uchiha who shared that interest with him.

Nabiki had also taken a liking to him, laughing at his innocence and naivety. Sasori and Deidara had found out the boy was taking art with them, and, after seeing his drawings, which were quite good, the three had become firm friends. "DAMMIT SASORI!" Nabiki screamed, glaring at her metallic rose DSi XL as she saw Sasori pass her.  
"Humph. Complaining won't help yo- WHAT THE HELL!" Sasori screamed at his custom red DSi, seeing a bomb hit him.  
"BWAHAHAHAHA! Take that Sasori, HMMM!" Deidara shouted triumphantly. His Triumph was short lived however, as Shien and Sorai both shot blue shells at him, sending him to last place. "…damn you…" Deidara said quietly to his white DS lite.  
"And I win." Sorai said, smirking as he crossed the finish line.  
"Second is good enough. Nice one Sorai." Shien said, closing his midnight blue DSi XL.

By the time Itachi calmed down, and the group raced several more times, lunch was over, and the group at the table returned to class.

-x-x-x-x-x-

At the end of school, the Akatsuki class all walked to Konoha's park, except for Zetsu, who went home early most of the time. Along the way, Yahiko and Konan both had to leave, as they both were headed to their friend's house for a sleepover. That left Nabiki, Sorai, Itachi, Shien, Hidan, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori. Kisame and Hidan soon departed as well, leaving only 5 of the class left.  
"Shit. I just remembered," Sasori exclaimed "I have to go get my little cousins from school today."  
"Hah. Got put on brat duty huh Danna." Deidara grinned at Sasori. The blonde boy had taken to calling Sasori his "Danna" but as of yet no one knew why. Sasori glared at the boy, who simply widened his grin. Shien quirked his eyebrow in silent amusement, as the bomber and puppeteer argued. "Hey Sasori, I'll go with you," he offered "Is that okay Itachi?"  
"Go ahead, I'll tell mother you won't be back for a while then." Itachi replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders and adjusting his bag.  
"Hey, I never said I agreed for the brat to come with me!" Sasori said indignantly.  
"Oh relax Sasori-kun, besides, it will be good for Shi to interact with kids his age group." Nabiki piped up from her unnatural silence. Sorai grinned. He knew that while it was a good reason, Nabiki was simply saying it to annoy Sasori, much to his amusement.  
"Fine, fine. The brat can come with." Sasori grumbled out, not whole-heartedly annoyed, as he actually tolerated Shien's presence. The boy had drawn Sasori's attention after he had shown him and Deidara some of his drawings. "The boy's got some talent," Sasori had thought as he looked through the young boy's art. "Then it's settled, Shien goes with Sasori and the rest of us head to the park." Sorai stated. Shien grinned in delight and Sasori settled for a slight nod. As long as Shien didn't keep him waiting, Sasori was okay with the arrangement.

Soon, Sasori and Shien were headed along the streets to the Konoha Elementary and Middle school, where Sasori's three cousins attended, and where, Shien thought, he should be at his age. "So what are your cousins like Sasori?" Shien asked as they walked along, bringing Sasori out of his silent lope.  
"Well now, let's see. Temari is a girl, and the oldest, about your age. She's a real hellion at times." Sasori said amusedly, "You and her, somehow I can tell you would like her, and just by the way, she has a thing for fans. Next there's Kankuro, the second oldest. He's training to become a puppeteer," Sasori said this with a measure of pride. "And he's a rather talkative brat, but you get used to it. Finally there's Gaara, the youngest. He's quiet, and has taken a liking to making sand creations. He also has a tattoo with the kanji for love on his head, but I have no idea how it got there. He's a little young to be taken to a tattoo parlor…" The red haired puppet master sounded thoughtful while saying this, Shien noticed.  
"Oh, that's pretty odd Sasori, have you ever asked him how he got it?" Shien asked curiously.  
"Yes, but I had to leave before I could hear his answer." The crimson haired boy replied, sounding rather annoyed at this fact. The young Uchiha could understand why, that would have been fairly annoying to him as well. Sasori stopped Shien as they neared the gates of the school."Well we're here, it's almost three* so the brats should be arriving any minute now." Sasori said. As he predicted soon a flood of children poured from the gates of the school, headed to various destinations. Three kids were running towards Sasori and Shien, and Sasori sighed in exasperation. This would not end well, at least not for him.  
"Sasori! You're early, as usual." The tallest of the trio, who was around Shien's height, was a girl with bangs across her forehead and had her hair bunched into pigtails at the back of her head. Shien guessed this was Temari, whom Sasori had described as a hellion. "Who's the cutie?" Temari asked, smirking as Shien blushed and met his icy blue eyes with her cool cyan ones.  
"I'm Shien, and you must be Temari." Shien replied hotly, turning an icy gaze at Temari, who simply smirked harder.  
"Wow cousin, he must be at least my age. Didn't know you were into little boys."  
Shien twitched.  
Sasori sighed, this was going to be a long walk home…

-x-x-x-x-x-

AN: Yes, I know, I have no excuse for keeping you guys waiting this long…I beg your forgiveness. I'll be updating more frequently, and the OC's are coming next chapter, so stay tuned. ^_^

* I put Shien and company's school to end earlier, but it starts earlier as a result. More on this next chapter.


End file.
